


Высокие отношения

by Simon_C



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2020-10-17 02:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20613140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon_C/pseuds/Simon_C
Summary: О нетрадиционных методах выяснения отношений.





	Высокие отношения

**Author's Note:**

> 8YL!Занзас/8YL!Тсуна
> 
> Написано на KHR!! Mafia Wars 2.0.

— Давайте попробуем поладить, – сказал Савада, протягивая руку ладонью вверх.  
У него была открытая улыбка, покрасневший от крови висок и взгляд человека, который может всё.  
Алонзо Марини – как никогда мало сегодня похожий на святого отца, – крепче сжал беретту.  
Занзас сплюнул и передёрнул плечами – ливень усиливался.  
Сцену он наблюдал не в первый раз – Савада неплохо платил Варии за работу, а у Занзаса просто не оказалось под рукой подходящей причины, чтобы её не взять.  
Святой отец Алонзо не был каким-то особенным исключением из правил – он был просто один из многих людей, которые хотели выпустить Саваде кишки. Единственное отличие – он для прикрытия выбрал общение с Господом. Грешков в его сутане Занзас после получения заказа нашёл немало, да ему и не требовалось искать. С этим «святым отцом» они пару раз работали вместе, то ли охрана, то ли охота, Занзас уже не помнил, что их свело.  
Тогда этому «святому отцу» было, кажется, двадцать один, и в нём было море азарта, глупости, честности, только силы, пожалуй, меньше чем нужно.  
Теперь всё как-то изменилось.  
Теперь в «святом отце» дерьма оказалось столько, что можно было в нём захлебнуться.  
— Давайте попробуем, – повторил Савада, всё ещё протягивая руку.  
Занзас слышал где-то, что в Японии ладонь вверх, к небу – это предложение мира.  
Беретта задрожала.  
Занзас знал, что он сделал бы на месте Алонзо. Он вскинул бы пистолет, нажал на курок, и мозги Савады долго пришлось бы собирать в грязи, если бы нашёлся кретин, готовый этим заняться.  
Но Алонзо трус, Алонзо снял свою рясу, только чтобы тихонько, без шума пристрелить босса Вонголы, Алонзо не готов стрелять, когда за спиной Савады стоит Занзас, по бокам его прикрывают офицеры Варии, а у самого Савады взгляд человека, которому нечего терять.  
Беретта дрогнула в последний раз и шлёпнулась в грязь.  
— Давайте, – дрожащим голосом сказал Алонзо, судорожно вцепляясь в ладонь Савады. – Конечно, давайте!  
Занзас отвернулся.  
Грязь, ливень, кровь, пламя, которое медленно оплетает Алонзо с ног до головы, вливается в жилы, наполняет сосуды – исцеляет, говорил Савада с мягкой улыбкой.  
Убивает, скорее уж.  
Отвратительное зрелище.

— Что это с тобой? – спросил Савада вечером.  
— Пошёл на хуй, – огрызнулся Занзас.  
Савада промолчал. Тихо прикрыл за собой дверь, прошёл в кабинет, сел в кресло – с таким видом, будто, сука, имел право здесь находиться – в доме Занзаса, в его кабинете, в его кресле, и брать со столика бокал с его, Занзаса, любимым виски, и морщиться при этом так недовольно, будто в бокале дешёвое пиво.  
— Я, блядь, что, даже выпить немного теперь права не имею в одиночестве? – рявкнул Занзас. Мир перед глазами немного покачивался.  
— Полторы бутылки – это не так уж мало на одного, знаешь ли, – пожал плечами Савада, глядя на него тем же самым открытым взглядом, которым смотрел сегодня утром на Алонзо перед тем, как сдать его на руки Луссурии.  
Алонзо признался во всём ещё до обеда. Только полный кретин может запланировать убийство Савады на восемь утра – так ни кретин не выспится, ни Савада, и Занзас тоже не выспится, ему по должности положено в веселье принимать участие. В этот раз веселье закончилось, не успев начаться, а сам Алонзо сдал своих в районе одиннадцати, размазывая кровавые сопли по лицу.   
В сущности, имена были известны и так. Алонзо вёл Луссурия, и Луссурия очень старался вести его хорошо. Луссурия обожал мальчиков в сутанах и наместников божьих на грешной земле.   
Блядский Алонзо признался в том, что больше всего на свете хотел видеть мозги Савады тогда в грязи, а теперь тот самый Савада сидел в кресле напротив Занзаса и смотрел на него такими глазами, будто и не было ничего сегодня утром.   
Будто не он вытащил из Алонзо душу, когда протягивал ему руку.   
Занзас был уверен – он вытащил. До самого дна достал, перетряхнул внутренности, отрезал лишнее, подшил остаток и всё, клиент готов, клиент готов к общению с Варией, готов признаться в чём угодно, расписаться в любом смертном грехе, только бы никогда больше не смотреть Саваде в глаза.   
— Слушай, что не так? – спросил Савада, вздыхая – он ещё и вздыхает, сука!   
Если бы Занзас не был уверен, что в случае чего ноги его не удержат, он бы встал и врезал Саваде. Но ноги не держали, и это, может быть, к лучшему. 

У Савады тонкие щиколотки.   
У него вообще все косточки птичьи – с виду. Кажется, надавить разок – переломится.   
Когда Занзас давит ладонью под колено, на мягкое, нежное, Савада почему-то не спешит ломаться. Когда Занзас ставит его раком, Савада выгибает спину так, что видно мелкие позвонки, тонкие лопатки. Когда Занзас его трахает, Савада тяжело дышит и толкается ему навстречу.   
Ему не нравится раком, ему нравится на спине, нравится на весу, нравится на столе и нравится смотреть Занзасу в глаза.   
Ему нравится, когда Занзас проводит по ложбинке между ягодицами дулом беретты, нравится, когда Занзас его растягивает пальцами – до упора, шире чем нужно, Занзасу вообще кажется, что пальцы его Савада любит больше, чем член.   
Сам Занзас любит, когда Савада ему сосёт. Занзас любит долгий, вкусный секс, в котором минет – приятная весомая прелюдия.  
Сегодня, правда, ему не хочется, чтобы ему сосали, ему вообще не хочется, чтобы Савада снова на него пялился, поэтому он просто вжимает Саваду в кровать, лицом в подушку, гладит живот, тощий, с выпирающими чуть выше дугами рёбер, поглаживает член – член у Савады, между прочим, колом – стягивает с него нижнее бельё, шепчет:  
— Раздвинь ноги, мне не видно.  
И Савада послушно раздвигает.   
На самом деле заводит Занзаса не дырка. Его заводит молчаливое послушание Савады, его тяжёлое дыхание, заводит его стояк. Желание заводит.   
Сегодня у них не получается ни долго, ни со вкусом, секс быстрый, жёсткий, Савада в расстёгнутой рубашке и с приспущенными штанами, Занзасу тоже некогда раздеваться, ему хочется прямо сейчас.   
Занзас просто пьян – на следующий день он это, возможно, даже признает – но сегодня и сейчас у него в голове нет ни единой мысли о полудохлом Алонзо в подвале, о Саваде, который умеет выворачивать людей наизнанку, у него в голове вообще нет ничего, кроме желания кончить быстрее.  
Его хватает минут на пять и даже хватает на подрочить Саваде после.  
После Занзас вырубается, и ему определённо ни до чего больше нет дела.

Утром оказалось, что Алонзо не просто трус. Он трус несчастный.  
— Не трогайте меня, – прошипел он, когда Савада подошёл ближе.   
Занзас снова больше почувствовал, чем увидел, как медленно ползут языки пламени от Савады к этому ублюдку.  
— Ну-ну, – прошептал Савада. – Не сердитесь. Вы очень мне помогли, спасибо. Я считаю наше сотрудничество плодотворным, да и вообще, всё неплохо получилось, по-моему. Вам так не кажется?   
Алонзо, который с начала разговора сидел ровно, неожиданно начал заваливаться набок.   
— Эй, Савада, какого хрена ты делаешь?— рявкнул Занзас, кинулся вперёд и всё-таки не успел – когда голова Алонзо коснулась бетонного пола, его сердце уже перестало биться.  
Савада подошёл чуть ближе, присел на корточки. Брезгливо коснулся пальцами горла – на лице ничего не дрогнуло, но руку он отдёрнул до неприличного быстро.   
— Уберёте его отсюда, – сказал Савада. – Через пару часов. Пока пусть полежит здесь.   
— Ты охуел, отдавать мне приказы в моём доме?   
— Занзас, – Савада встал на ноги, повернулся, и снова, мать его, снова этот взгляд, которым наизнанку, – просто сделай, как я сказал. Потом будем разбираться, кто из нас прав. 

Он свалил следующим утром, первым же рейсом, оставляя Занзаса наедине с его идиотскими мыслями, виски, Сквало, который носился кругами и явно не знал, куда именно ему себя деть, и трупом в подвале, который всё так же лежал в одиночной камере.  
Выносить его никто не собирался.   
Занзас весь день просидел у себя в кабинете, вместе с телефонными звонками и рыжим пузатым бокалом, из которого не сделал ни глотка.   
Внутри всё билось, будто током.   
Нутро дёргало, тянуло в разные стороны.  
Остатки людей Алонзо сбивались в группы, Вария методично проводила зачистку.   
Начали с церкви. Под собором с чудным названием "Умиление" нашёлся склад с оружием, причём размеры его сделали бы честь самой Вонголе.  
Хорошо, что именно Сквало нашёл. Сквало, даже если будет задавать вопросы, вряд ли станет распространяться об ответах.  
Грязный, мокрый Сквало вернулся с вопросами ближе к вечеру – ливень всё ещё не прекратился. До особняка доносило шум шторма, и ветер, и волны, и Занзасу даже хотелось выйти посмотреть на стихию – небывалый случай – но у Занзаса был телефон в руках, теория заговора в голове и Савада, который, кажется, даже будучи за тысячи километров, знал о каждом его шаге.   
Вечер подбирался к дому тихонько, вылизывал тёмно-сизым окна, и как никогда раньше Занзасу было на всё это похуй.   
— Зачем нам всё это? – серьёзно спросил Сквало, глядя на Занзаса так, будто сомневался в его выборе.   
— Рот свой заеби, – посоветовал Занзас. – Я сам решу, что нам нужно и для чего. Встретишься с парнем на фотке, отдашь ему, – Занзас протянул Сквало свёрток, – он в курсе.   
— Вито не из тех, кому можно доверять, а у Савады нюх, босс, ты же знаешь. Нам этого не нужно.   
Выражение лица у Сквало было какое-то отчаянное.   
Занзас посмотрел на него зло.   
— Ты, оглох, блядь? Или думаешь, я с тобой шучу? Сам этот... ничего не может. Пока он один – у нас есть шанс.   
— Но Алонзо...  
— Да нахер этого Алонзо! – проорал Занзас и стукнул кулаком по столу. Ладонь сразу заныла, но сейчас до этой боли ему не было никакого дела.  
В кабинете немедленно стало тихо. На несколько недолгих секунд – но стало, и Сквало как будто выдохнул те слова, которые уже подготовил для ответа.   
— Я сделаю как скажешь, босс. Ты, главное, не ошибись.   
Да, Занзас и сам об этом думал.  
Главное – не ошибиться.   
Сквало вылетел из кабинета, громко хлопнув дверью.   
Савада уже сидел где-то в своём Токио и собирался вернуться только через пять дней, не раньше. Время ещё было. 

Иногда – такое случалось – в работе Варии случались мелкие, нервные накладки. То деньги перешли не на тот счет, то ошибка в сумме, то голову клиента нет возможности отправить по почте, Сквало даже не пытался заниматься подбором причин, в причинах нет нужды. Вария не оправдывается за свои промахи – заказчики оправдываются перед ней за них.   
Так было до того, как Занзас стал боссом, так осталось и после.  
Иногда – стоит признаться – причина была в, эм, недостатке ассигнований, такая формулировка иногда звучала на советах Альянса в исполнении Занзаса и звучала, пожалуй, нелепо. В исполнении Занзаса отлично звучали ругательства и оскорбления, канцелярская лексика ему, во-первых, не шла, во-вторых, всё равно звучала как ругательство.   
Сквало знал. Даже несмотря на то, что сам на этих собраниях бывал редко – не до них, клиенты, трупы, от Парижа до Нью-Йорка, какие уж тут собрания мафиозных кланов, тут бы на сон урвать лишние пару-тройку часов – всё равно Сквало знал. Ему по должности положено – знать.   
То, что в последнее время мелкие накладки случались чаще, можно было списать на усталость только первые пару раз – на третий любая случайность становится закономерностью, а закономерности Сквало предпочитал подмечать.   
— Мне это не нравится, – сказал он однажды в кабинете, плотно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
Босс скривился в ответ.  
— Всё нормально. Леви чудит иногда. Останется без премиальных.  
Сквало вовсе не считал, что всё нормально. Леви, этот добродушный, преданный боссу здоровяк, каким бы странным ни был, в работе ошибок не допускал, да и сам он о своих промахах узнавал с таким удивлением, будто их никак не могло быть.   
Луссурия поглядывал на Сквало как-то странно, Маммон, как обычно, загадочно молчала, но Маммон вообще за задания бралась редко и только за колоссальные суммы на её личном счету, в последнее время таких не попадалось, так что спрашивать с неё было бесполезно.  
Занзас смотрел зло и отмахивался от назревающих проблем так, будто к ним у него было что-то запредельно личное.   
Заказ на Алонзо Савада передал Сквало как раз на пике проблем. Позвонил, сказал:  
— Я заплачу.  
После того, как назвал сумму, Сквало полностью перестал сомневаться, тем более – не в первый раз же, босс раньше такое даже одобрял.   
Алонзо предложили Луссурии.   
— Мальчики в сутане? – хмыкнул тот. – Конечно, согласен.   
И всё шло, в общем-то, хорошо, его вели ровно, чисто, подсекли и время, и место, всё верно и взвешенно, и только когда Савада взял Алонзо за руку, а у босса потемнело лицо, Сквало начал подозревать, что делает что-то не так.   
И он примерно догадывался, кому стоит задать вопрос. 

— Кто такой Вито? – спросил Сквало на следующий день.   
— Просто интересно, ты знаешь, сколько стоит международный звонок? Особенно сколько он будет стоить мне.   
— Савада, отвечай по делу, – прорычал Сквало в трубку.   
— Боже, вы с Занзасом так похожи в своём лексиконе, что я иногда вас путаю.   
Сквало зло подышал в трубку, но всё-таки взял себя в руки.   
— Мне очень нужен ответ. Я готов получить его в любой форме.   
Савада тоже вздохнул.   
— Если ты хотел узнать, в курсе ли я, кто такой Вито, то да, я в курсе. Если ты хочешь знать, в курсе ли я, как именно Алонзо был связан с Занзасом, то я, опять же, знаю, кем они друг другу были. Если хочешь знать, что я с этим знанием намерен делать, то здесь я предпочёл бы промолчать.   
— Савада, если босс пострадает...  
— Твой босс хочет перерезать мне горло, пока я буду спать, – невесело хмыкнул Савада в трубку. – Думаешь, у меня есть повод беспокоиться о его безопасности?  
— А у тебя нет?   
В трубке замолчали.   
— Я тебе перезвоню, – сказал Савада после минутного молчания. – Позже. Я думаю, нам будет что обсудить.  
— Подожди, – позвал Сквало. – Последний вопрос. Ты знаешь, что я отдал Вито?   
Трубка ответила ему гудками.

Судя по фотографиям, Вито можно было дать лет двадцать, никак не больше.  
Судя по внешнему виду, за последние пару суток он постарел на столетие.   
— Занзас сказал, вы в курсе, – хмуро сказал Сквало.   
Полуподвальное помещение без окон, титановые двери на входе – есть о чём задуматься.  
— Я в курсе, – бросил Вито.  
Он был немного похож на труп в подвале, и Свало вспомнил – он видел его уже когда-то. Лет семь или восемь назад, сразу после Вендиче, маленькая хищная семейка людей, объединённых кровью не только формально, но и фактически. Четыре брата, две сестры – все при стволах и яйцах, весёлые ребята с грязным чувством юмора. Они неплохо оторвались на том задании и даже выпить вместе успели. Вот тогда-то Сквало и видел этого – тогда ещё совсем мальчишку – Вито Марини, с грустными глазами и тонкими ручонками. Он изрядно изменился за последние годы, конечно, но память на лица у Сквало всегда была отменной.   
Сейчас этот мальчишка смотрел на него мёртвыми глазами. Босс сказал передать ему сверток после того, как принял участие в убийстве его брата, и от дела определённо шёл какой-то трупный душок.   
Интересно, какое ко всему этому имеет отношение Савада, который засел в Токио и обещал позвонить вечером. Интересно, почему вчера утром Алонзо скоропостижно скончался, если Луссурия обещал ещё выдавить из него информацию по всем возможным счетам? Савада не ценит бабки? Савада окончательно ебанулся? Босс ебанулся вместе с ним? Какого хуя вообще происходит? 

— Какого хуя вообще происходит? – спросил Занзас.  
Контакт «Савада Тсунаеши» счастливо подмигивал ему с дисплея.  
— Ты ебанулся? – уточнил Занзас, принимая вызов.   
— Я – нет, – ответил Савада каким-то смертельно участливым голосом. – Я просто звоню уточнить, как там твои дела.   
Занзас ощутил лёгкий холодок, проходящий по позвоночнику.   
— Я нормально, – сказал он неестественно ровно. – Нахера мне звонить? Ты видел меня три дня назад.   
Даже голоса Савады оказалось достаточно, чтобы вспомнить – ладонь, взгляд, злость. Хотелось отвернуться, но картинка которые сутки стояла перед глазами и, кажется, не собиралась пропадать.   
— Я прилетаю назад послезавтра. Вы со Сквало меня встретите?   
— Нахуя тебе мусор? – бросил Занзас. Взял бокал виски, опрокинул залпом, чувствуя мгновенное обжигающее тепло, и через секунду почуял – всё, легче. Отпустило. – Он в Неаполе. Трахает там свою рыжую сучку, о которой думает, что я не знаю.   
— Он знает, что знаешь.  
— Ну и пошёл он тогда. В Неаполь.   
— Я буду у вас около шести часов, ладно? Не вздумай про меня забыть.   
Занзас потёр лоб.   
— Не забуду, – проворчал он, поворачивая печально пустым донышком бокал. Ни капли не осталось, а чтобы добраться до бутылки, пришлось бы подняться из-за стола.   
— Слушай, – снова начал Савада, чуть помолчав. – А что на тебе надето?   
— Ты издеваешься? – уточнил Занзас, чувствуя смутное желание улыбнуться.   
— Нет. Просто хочу знать, что на тебе надето, это так плохо? Что плохого в сексе по телефону?   
— Японско-итальянский секс по телефону стоит слишком много, я столько не зарабатываю.  
— Ладно, – Занзас почти почувствовал, как Савада улыбнулся в трубку, и всё-таки улыбнулся тоже. – Тогда отключаюсь.   
— Ладно, – повторил Занзас. В трубке задребезжали гудки. Улыбка сползла с лица.  
В горле перехватило дыхание – будто невидимый ошейник только что перестегнули немного туже. 

— Точно сработает?   
Мукуро пожал плечами.   
— Я знаю, что делаю. Верде сказал, всё сработает нормально. Есть пара несущественных мелочей, но тебе они будут неинтересны, Занзас. Так что можешь не волноваться. В настолько важном деле я готов помочь, ты же знаешь.   
Он уже всё понял. Понял, может быть, в тот же день, когда Занзас отправил ему заказ, а может быть, чуть позже, может быть, Занзас пропалился на интонации, может, просто дрогнул однажды голос или что-нибудь ещё, но Мукуро всё понял. Знание это засело в нём ядовитым клещом – _сидело_ в уголках губ, в мелких морщинках у глаз, оно сидело, и одного этого было достаточно, чтобы отменить всё нахер, снести весь план до основания.   
Потому что Мукуро – знает.   
Ублюдок Савада, даже принимая в деле исключительно пассивное участие, легко мог его испортить.   
— Мне не нужно знать ни времени, ни места, ты же понимаешь, да? – серьёзно спросил Мукуро.   
Занзас понимал. Мукуро вообще ничего не было нужно, он это делал, кажется, из любви к искусству.   
Занзас не хотел знать почему. Ему не нужны были чужие причины, ему было вполне достаточно своих.

Алонзо нашёлся в подвале.   
Ёбаное место встречи изменить нельзя.  
Занзас пришёл с бутылкой виски, тяжёлой головой и большими планами, сутки промаявшись подготовкой, которая давно окончена, и вариантами развития событий, сбыться из которых на самом деле мог только один. Савада не бог. Даже он не сможет что-то сделать без своего сраного пламени.   
Жаль немного, что Алонзо сдох, на него потрачены были большие бабки, вдобавок к убитому времени.  
А в остальном жизнь была прекрасна, и Занзас ждал завтрашнего вечера, как ждал только весть об убийстве Девятого много лет назад.   
— Рановато Савада тебя грохнул, – отсалютовал Занзас бокалом четырехдневному трупу. – Может быть, ты бы даже кое-что смог.   
«Умиление» и всё, что было под ним, Сквало всё равно притащил назад в семью, только не стоило особенно беспокоиться.  
Вито, разозлённый убийством брата, готов был пожертвовать жизнью – это Занзас слышал в голосе, в интонациях, он помнил такие в себе, когда-то давно.   
Савада, который обещал приехать, почему-то всё ещё ничего не знал, и это было, пожалуй, хуже всего остального.   
Семейка Марини просто неудачно оказалась под рукой. Неудачно для себя, разумеется, удачно для Занзаса. О них никто и не вспомнил бы после; Занзас, скорбящий о потере босса, вырезал бы их под корень тихо, незаметно, безболезненно.   
Отличная была идея.  
В сущности, она всё ещё была таковой, когда Алонзо грохнули – это сразу уменьшало расходы бабла и патронов. Савада даже молодец, сам прикончил свою последнюю надежду на хороший итог. Для него, конечно. Не для Занзаса.   
Савада, который перекраивает людей по своему образу и подобию, который затягивает на них ошейники против их воли, Савада, который любит смотреть ему в глаза во время секса – он был со всей своей тонкой костью и ясным взглядом Занзасу не нужен.   
— Не нужен, – сказал Занзас вслух.   
Алонзо промолчал в ответ.  
Ничего странного, в общем. Было бы куда хуже, если бы он решил Занзасу ответить.

День для Сквало начался немного суматошно.   
С самого утра с боссом творилась какая-то хуйня. Занзас то отправлялся инспектировать особняк, то просто бродил кругами по кабинету. Иногда оттуда доносился треск стекла, и Сквало нервно передёргивало – стаканы же, точно стаканы.  
_— Он будет нервничать, – деловито начал Савада._  
— Какого хуя ты бродишь непонятно где, мусор?! – проорал Занзас в трубку, стоило Сквало отлучиться в туалет, в ёбаный туалет, что, даже туда ему теперь нельзя?   
_— Будет орать, может быть, даже громко. Он будет действовать тебе на нервы, но ты не бери близко к сердцу, с ним бывает, ты знаешь._  
Ближе к вечеру всё стало совсем невыносимым, его дёргало от одного упоминания аэропорта, и машину он приказал подогнать к трём часам, хотя выезжать они собирались к пяти.   
_Всё это не очень важно, Сквало. Важно другое, до аэропорта он должен доехать. Сделай так, чтобы доехал._  
Сквало тогда не выдержал. Спросил:  
— Всё точно будет нормально? Уверен, Савада?   
— Не будет, конечно. Но однажды ему придется принять решение самостоятельно, и ни я, ни ты, ни Девятый не должны ему в этом мешать.   
К четырём Занзас окончательно встал на дыбы.   
— Поехали! – проорал он, выходя из особняка и накидывая на плечи пиджак.   
Даже пустил Сквало за руль, хотя обычно садился сам – босс любит порулить.   
_— Так ты знаешь, что произойдет?   
— Ничерта я не знаю. Давай просто посмотрим, что из этого выйдет._

Приехали к половине шестого, как собирались.   
— Мы подъехали, – сообщил Вито.   
Занзас машинально огляделся, чтобы увидеть – где?   
Боком к парковке тулился невзрачный серый фургон.   
— Готовы? – спросил.   
— Да. Всё активировали. Можете проверить.   
Занзас сосредоточился, вдохнул полной грудью и понял – не может призвать пламя. Действительно не может. Всё сработало как надо, Савада в ловушке, снайперскую пулю даже он не сможет остановить голыми руками.  
— Отлично.   
Внутри всё подрагивало от нетерпения, а самолет Савады прибывал на место раньше, чем обещало расписание.   
От телефонного звонка Сквало дёрнулся, Занзас – не пошевелился. Нашарил трубку, не сводя глаз с фургона.  
— Хочешь узнать, что на мне надето?  
Савада помолчал.  
— Это был вопрос или предложение? – мягко поинтересовался он.  
— Это было «привет», – отрубил Занзас. –- Какого снова звонишь, прилет через десять минут.   
Фургон за окном мигнул фарами.   
Первый сигнал о готовности. Чёрт знает зачем он был им нужен, когда есть телефон, но на всякий случай.   
Занзас, теория заговора и новые её грани.   
— Я просто хотел тебя услышать.   
— Мы разговаривали сегодня трижды.  
— Мне было мало?  
— Зато мне тебя слишком много.   
— Я тебя люблю, – просто сказал Савада.  
— Эй!  
Трубка отозвалась гудками. Чёртов Савада. Чёртов любитель трепаться о всякой херне, когда его об этом не просят. Чёртов...  
Занзас в ярости ударил кулаком по торпеде.   
Ладно, прости, Вито. Прощай, Алонсо, тебя нужно будет вынести из подвала. Прощай и ты, Вито. Совершенно точно прощай, Вито.   
Занзас прикрыл глаза, вышел из машины и хлопнул дверью.   
Пожалуй, Савада только что выторговал право пожить пару лишних дней, ну да и хуй с ним.   
Занзас зло глянул в сторону фургона и достал из кармана обычную беретту. 

Когда самолет сел – всё уже закончилось. Обломки фургона догорали, орал Сквало, пытаясь потушить пожар, Занзасу на всё это было, в общем-то, похуй. Савада спускался с трапа и смотрел на него теми же глазами, которыми смотрел на Алонсо, и смотрел так, что член в штанах встал едва ли не по стойке смирно.  
— Привет, – сказал Савада, протягивая руку ладонью вверх.   
— Нахуй, – проворчал Занзас, игнорируя руку и притягивая его к себе за выхолощенный галстук. 

— Слушай, ты что же, заранее знал, что всё получится? – с подозрением спросил уже вечером Сквало.   
Савада, вольготно раскинувшийся на кровати, прикрыл глаза.  
— Ну, я просто в него верю, – отозвался он безмятежно. – Взрослый же мальчик. В конце концов, иногда наступает день, когда отношения нужно заканчивать обычным расставанием, а не пулей в лоб.  
— Он просто с тобой ещё не расстался, – заржал Сквало.  
И Савада швырнул в него подушкой.


End file.
